1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire detecting system, and more particularly to a new invention, which detects the tire pressure and temperature through a wireless device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Because automobiles have advantages, such as safety, comfort, and convenience, and because of increasing buying power from modern day consumers, the number of automobiles increases daily.
Arriving at the destination conveniently and safely is the most important thing for the consumer group who own automobiles. One of the factors that affects the safety of driving, besides the driver's physical well-being and degree of concentration, is whether the function and operation of the components are normal (such as braking system, tires, and ignition system), which is most important link. In terms of tires, factors that affect the safety include tire pressure and tire temperature in addition to the grooves of the tire surface. If the tire pressure is too high or insufficient, it will cause damages on the tires. Only when the tire pressure is at the right amount can the tire achieve its optimal performance. When the tire pressure is too high, the fraction of the tire when rolling becomes small. However, because the contact area between the tire and the ground is shortened, the middle of the tire is worn out quickly. Because the tire's surface tension expands, it creates damages as well as cracks. On the other hand, when the tire pressure is insufficient, the fraction of the tire when rolling becomes great, gas consumption increases, and the wear and tear on both sides of the tire increases relatively. Meanwhile, it increases the tire temperature and causes surface or ply of tire to exfoliate easily.
When the vehicle is driving, the ply and the surface of the tire continue to rub against the ground, which increases the tire temperature as well. When the tire temperature is overheated, blow out may occur.
The industry has developed some products that have a tire pressure alarm to detect the tire pressure. However, the units, such as sensors, and a signal processor and a sender, of the conventional tire pressure detector are built inside the tire. The units are working constantly regardless of when the automobile is moving or parked until the battery is dead. It obviously causes the battery to wear out quickly, and because it is difficult to change the battery of the detecting device of the tire pressure alarm, the tire must be taken of the rim to change the device. Therefore, a regular user cannot change it without taking to the garage, which causes the expense to increase.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.